1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box for filling mainly fruits, and more particularly to a fruit box in which a box is made narrower at the bottom and wider at the top and supporting frames perforated with elongate holes at the top portion of an edge frame of the box are formed by protruding and a pair of handles are movably and rotatably inserted into the elongate holes, so that the box can be piled in response to the moved position of the handles and the box can be stably held.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fruit boxes are for one time use and made of a material of mainly wood, corrugated cardboard or Styrofoam and the like, which has had problems including an excessive waste of resources. Since it was a structure capable of being held by a few fingers while it was not a method for gripping by all fingers, it was hard to grip and very inconvenient to move.
That is, a case of fruit boxes made of wood has had disadvantages that it is somewhat firm but heavy, and since it is a structure in which the top and bottom of the box are the same size and assembling and disassembling are impossible whereby it is impossible to stack by putting one upon another, its volume would be large, and since it is a degree that handles are protruded a little to both sides of top surface of the box, it is very inconvenient to grip by hand.
A case of boxes made of corrugated cardboard has had disadvantages that since it was a structure capable of folding and unfolding, volume can be made small at the time of carrying or storing, but at a time of using or storing, a troublesome working process to fold or unfold the box one by one has to be passed, and since firmness was also worse, it would be easily damaged even against weak shock and it was weak against moisture.
Further, a case of fruit boxes made of styrofoam has had disadvantages that even though the weight was light the firmness was relatively lower, and it was easily damaged, and damaged pieces pollute the surrounding environment. Since most of it was a structure being unable to stack, volume becomes large in case of storing empty cases.